


For a Good Time Call Adam:

by Hinu



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Body Image, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinu/pseuds/Hinu
Summary: Adam Jensen receives an unknown call.





	For a Good Time Call Adam:

**Author's Note:**

> PWP one shot.

Adam Jensen sat in his office at Sarif industries. It was one of those quiet days when he was mostly occupied with paperwork instead of kicking ass out in the field. Whatever Pritchard said about him losing his touch this way, the peaceful change of pace was very welcome for Adam. He checked over yet another report and finished his cup of coffee, black as usual, when he heard the small beep heralding an incoming signal to his infolink. Adam found himself hoping he wouldn't need to leave the peace and quiet of his office. It better not be boss...

"Hello? Is Adam there?" asked quite a nervous, unfamiliar female voice.

"Depends. Who are you, and how'd you get this frequency?"

"Damn..." Adam could hear noise as if the woman was shuffling about at the other end. "Man, you sound very sexy on the phone."

Adam stayed silent, thinking quietly by himself: what the fuck? First thing that sprung to his mind was that this was some prank set up by Pritchard. Adam wouldn't put it past that sleazy nerd.

"H-hello? Adam, you still there?"

"Look, if you have any idea who you have just contacted you'd know I can you to serious trouble if you don't identify yourself and tell me where the hell you got-..."

"Ooh..." The woman's voice shivered excitedly on the other end. Adam frowned, his mounted shades off now that he was alone in his office and needn't hide, whatever it was he was hiding, from whoever, when he kept the shades on day and night in and out of doors. Maybe he was just self conscious about his augmented eyes, afraid to let anyone look into them in fear that they'd see machine, not a man, for weren't the eyes said to be windows to one's soul?

"Keep your pants on, this is not that kind of phone line. I need to know where you got this frequency, or I'll have to search you out, which I'd prefer not to, if I'm honest." Adam wasn't too worried though, this woman didn't sound like she was any serious threat to him or the firm, and he could just have Pritchard change his infolink's frequency, but it'd still be a hassle and he'd rather know if his frequency number was plastered over some public toilets wall with something like 'for good time call Adam' to go with. He lifted an augmented finger to rub the bridge of his nose as the woman in the phone moaned lowly. She sounded like she couldn't be more than in his thirties at most.

"Please sir, keep talking. Your voice is, it's so rough, it's nice... Do you know what I'm doing to myself right now?"

"No and I don't care to-..."

"Masturbating. Got my fingers deep in my pussy right now.”

Adam covered his face with his robotic palm and sighed. What a mess.

"I'm rubbing my clit with my thumb... Adam?"

Adam didn't say anything for a short while. Why didn't he just severe the connection? Perhaps the concept of someone getting so turned on just from his voice alone was fascinating to him. Rather... Flattering? Fuck it. Adam let his hand land softly down on the front of his dark khaki cargo pants, just keeping it there, feeling his still limb dick through the fabric against his cold metal hand. Masturbating with his new hands wasn't something he was fully used to yet, he wouldn't mind a little outside help getting back to it.

"Yeah I'm here." Said Adam, gently squeezing his crotch through his pants. A nice vibe ran through his body, he could even feel it in his robotic parts, it felt electric on a whole new level of meaning. Bless Sarif and his innovation.

"Thank lord! Uhn... I can't help but think that such erotic voice could only belong to some robust sex god among men. Can you describe yourself to me, Adam?" The woman's voice shook from excitement.

Adam kept squeezing his own junk trough his pants with increasing strength, kneading the bulge which had started to stiffen and grow. He adjusted his position a little on his chair, leaning back some more, staring at the security camera in the corner of the room, and extended another hand to his security hub's control panel to shut off that specific camera. Heaven forbid if Pritchard or anyone for that matter ever got their hands on a tape with him touching himself in his office. It'd be a sensation for sure.

"Six foot one inch tall."

"You work out?"

"I'm pretty solid." At least by phone one couldn't tell he had augs. Adam had been afraid to get very close to anyone after his surgery, in fear he'd be rejected because of all the prejudice against augmented people. He felt like a monster, he couldn't stand looking at himself in the mirror. It felt so good to think someone was getting turned on by him in any way. Adam clutched his balls and squeezed harder, a quiet, coarse groan escaping his lips.

"My god you sound like a sex animal! Are you jerking off?"

"Yeah."

"How big are you?" Adam thought he heard sloppy wet sounds on the background, the woman must have been getting quite wet by now. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, releasing his rod and held it in his hand, rubbing the head carefully, getting into the feel of metal against his cock.

"About six inches now, still growing."

"Oh my god..."

Adam spat on his cock and his hand slid easier on the length. He started rubbing slowly across the shaft, from head to base, sliding his foreskin along. He was starting to feel hot everywhere. He had missed that feel. Adam adjusted again on his chair, leaning back as much as the backrest allowed, and spread his legs further apart. He watched his own hand working on his dick, which jutted straight up, now fully erect.

"Do you know what I would like to do you your body Adam?" Sounded like the lady on the other end was really enjoying herself.

"What would you like to do?" Adam on the other hand managed to keep his breath quite steady regardless of being all worked up, thanks to his implanted rebreather and hyperoxygenation.

"I'd like to swallow your over six inch cock and suck on it, suck on it until you'd unload your balls into my throat and all over me, cover me in your sperm and slap me with your giant cock all over my bitch-face...!" The woman's dirty talk was cut off by a loud groan, she sounded very out of breath even as she spoke. Soon she talked again: "Yeah, Adam, I'd love to suck on your cock all night and all day and be your little bitch, you sound so sexy, your voice is so-… Oh fuck...!"

Adam listened and let each word jolt his dick. It started to feel really great for him too, and he picked up the pace, rubbing his meaty dick while finally failing to suppress his agitated groans, and made a low, growling noise.

"Your voice is like, fucking my ears! Yeah! Oh-...!" Suddenly a loud crack could be heard, and then the connection went quiet. Likely the woman had dropped her phone in her wild orgasm over Adam's voice.

Adam finished himself off, his hips bucking up uncontrollably when he finally got there, his cock firmly in his fist, getting jerked strongly when it shot out its load. The spunk got splattered all over Adam's thighs and his hand.

Adam laid there, limb, catching his breath for awhile, before scrambling himself up to sitting position, reached for a handkerchief and wiped the sticky white mess off himself. Well, that was something different. He'd have to see that infolink frequency changed asap. Another incoming signal came when Adam had put his dick back into his pants.

"Yes, Pritchard?" Adam had a bad feeling...

"You know it's not like me to spy on your calls Jensen, I couldn't care less, but I couldn't help overhearing that just now..."


End file.
